


The Business World

by lunedune



Category: GTA V, GTAV, Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Mind Games, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunedune/pseuds/lunedune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Schultz is in love with Devin Weston...but does he love her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Business World

Molly Schultz, one of San Andreas’ best lawyers, has been working for Devin Weston for five years now. They’ve grown very close with each other, or at least that’s what Molly thinks. Since she’s always there with him whenever it was time for him to make deals, casual conversations were always a thing. There was not an hour throughout the day that Devin wouldn’t voice his appreciation for having Molly on board with him. Being appreciated was something Molly rarely experienced and because of that, her confidence increased greatly.

Schultz was never popular in schools or in any social gatherings. She had no friends and rarely kept in touch with her family. There were no men in her life because most of them would be intimidated by her intelligence and if there were, they didn’t meet her expectations. It never really bothered her though. She buried herself in work to avoid relationships and disappointments. Through her hard work, it gave her a heavy backbone but when she met Devin Weston, she began to act differently and even enhanced her appearance. 

Schultz started to wear makeup with a natural and fresh look to it. She’d brush her Auburn strands to perfection as they sat neatly above her shoulders. Even with her glasses, she wore a fashionable pair. Molly being the professional woman that she is, she still had to wear appropriate clothing. In no doubt she did but she made sure it hugged her body just right. 

Devin always had a keen eye for anything or anyone that can benefit him and Molly was a huge jump for him in the stock market. Molly was always quick on her toes and as Weston began to grow on her, she was unstoppable. She’s an avid reader who’s full of wit, loyalty and posture. Throughout Los Santos, they were known as ‘The Duo’; a nickname that eventually had Molly’s stomach full of butterflies. Other businessmen throughout the county bribed Molly into working for them but as expected she refused every offer. She wanted to keep her well-paid job and her closeness with Weston. No money in the world could take her heart and mind off that man. 

Schultz kept things professional- to only think about him and to keep those thoughts deep inside her brain so that her behavior wouldn’t change in front of him. She carried an austere poker face, paired with a flat voice while she worked. It was almost as if she built a barrier before her to conceal her true emotions. Devin, being the prodigy that he is, took note of her attempts to do so. He never told her but he gave her credit for hiding her honest feelings so well from him. Whenever he stood close to her, Devin noticed the beads of sweat that dotted her forehead before she quickly blot them away and how red her face would get whenever he’d thank her for ever existing. It was the little things that he picked up that assured him that Molly was indeed, head over heels for him. 

Pushing Molly’s attempts to hide her feelings from him aside, Devin knew she was different from other women. Majority of the women he met would only be interested in his money, which he completely understood. A middle-aged man with a ton of money would have a hard time finding women who would really like him for him. Molly on the other hand, never cared about his money. She was an independent woman who carried a genius brain in her skull. He liked that in a woman but of course, he wasn’t the dating or marrying type so he kept things professional between them. 

Molly, growing old of false hope, began emotionally distancing herself from him. Dreams of Devin one day confessing his love for her, turned grey and every fantasy of him she had was just that; a fantasy. Devin immediately realized her poker face became her actual face and the wall she had to hide her emotions, was demolished. Molly was slipping away from him and there’s one thing that Devin hates the most and that’s losing. He reeled her back in with banter and within a few days, she was back on his fishing hook. 

 

  
One night, as they finished a deal with Merryweather, Devin offered to celebrate with dinner. In a heartbeat she accepted and left with him, in his car, to dinner. Devin rented an entire restaurant for the two of them and had a personal chef cook fancy meals. He purposely fancied a ‘romantic scene’ to tease Molly and in no doubt, it worked. 

Devin saw her true colors shine, she laughed and joked. It was the first time he saw her act ‘normal’. When the chef personally brought their food out, he saw how she ate her food with grace, gentleness, and attractiveness. He never thought seeing a woman eating was so riveting. Devin found himself staring at her longer than he intended to. Molly then waved her well-polished hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his daze.

It’s what he needed; he couldn’t be hooked on her like she is with him. Devin wasn’t the type to fall in love, unless it was money of course. He believed love makes a person vulnerable and in ‘the business’, vulnerability would equate to failure. Devin wasn’t going to let a woman get in the way of his success. Feeling confused about Molly only angered him more and was honestly convinced that Molly wasn’t after his money but after his mind. He believed Molly wanted to destroy him mentally or even control him. No matter who tried to convince him otherwise, he was stuck with that oblivious notion. 

The only way for him to keep his guard up was to tease her until she burst, which wouldn’t take much longer. He held her hand and complemented them on how soft they are. He then caressed her face and told her that she doesn’t look a day over twenty-seven. 

Then the conversation took a whole new route when he asked her if she was seeing anybody. 

Snatching her hand away she looked down, nodding her head in embarrassment. He chuckled in ‘disbelief’ and asked how a beautiful woman like herself was still on the market. She mentioned that no man has caught her attention yet and it didn’t bother her for she was also very busy with work. 

Devin told her how ‘bad he felt’ for holding her back from her social life and offered to give her two more days off with the same pay, so she could live her life.

Her head shot up and begged him to not give her any days off. When Devon knew he had her right where he wanted her, he asked, “Wanna see my new home?” 

Molly, frozen, coolly nodded her head at his offer. The drive to his new home was long but since they had an ‘interesting conversation’ about stocks, it helped shorten the trip. 

When they arrived, like a gentleman, Devin opened the car door for her as well as his house door. Molly never did take a good look at his new home but it was at a perfect location; Bueno Vino Road in Tongva Hills. It was very discrete and private, along with a beautiful view of mountains and Los Santos in the distance.

Devin, trying to sound humble, called his place a ‘little home’ but in reality it was a mansion. He gave her tour of every single room in his mansion and saved his bedroom for last. 

He offered Molly a drink but being the professional woman that she is, she refused. “You can let loose once in a while _Miss Schultz_ ” he mimicked.

Molly told him that she never liked drinking. Alcohol never sat well on her taste buds. She stood politely while he served himself a drink. Taking a sip of his expensive whiskey, he signaled her to follow him. Walking through the expanded, beautifully decorated walls of his vestibules, he told her how much he struggled in life to be where he is now.

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted at a halt. They finally reached The Master Room which was an extravagant name for Devin’s luxurious bedroom. When it came to the bedroom, simplicity was ideal for a comfortable sleep, according to Devin that is. 

He walked ahead of Molly, entering his room and laying on his bed. “Have a seat, make yourself at home, don’t be shy” he encouraged. 

Molly was too shy to even stand too close to him; this was all new to her. She never expected to be in this situation. “I wouldn’t want to get anything dirty Mr. Weston. I’m fine standing here, thank you” she pushed her glasses closer to her eyes. 

This only made things incredibly awkward. He also hated awkward moments; it just made things so uncomfortable and negative. Weston is all about yoga and opening one’s chakras, at least that’s what he claims. 

“Oh please, I have a cleaning crew come in twice a day. If you do dirty something, it’ll be gone within the next day; as if you were never here. C’mon sit and please, call me Devin” he sat up.

She gently sat on his king sized bed, giving a respectable distance between Devin and her. Devin schooched closer to her till their thighs made contact and then asked her if she enjoyed dinner.

“Dinner was lovely Mr. - Devin, thank you” she moved a tab bit away from him. However, Devin followed her until her right arm made contact with the walls.

“Looks like you’re stuck Molly” he grinned. Molly was indeed stuck, both mentally and physically. She could feel the sweat on her face hovering over her blushing cheeks. 

“Is something wrong Moll?” he tucked a strand of her soft hair behind her small non-pierced ear.

She swallowed, “It’s just that you’re really close and I’ve never-”

“Shh” Devin’s index finger pressed on her lips, “you work too much Molly, you should learn to let loose, you’re so tense” he took a deep breath, “you should try yoga” 

She quietly gulped her nerves that were stuck in her throat. Molly couldn’t move. She couldn’t think nor breathe. She felt like Devin was sucking the life out of her but she liked it.

“Why are you so quiet, you’re never this quiet?” Devin cornered her, setting his drink on his bureau. Molly, having trouble constructing a simple sentence, was actually quiet. Usually, she would’ve responded in a respectable and professional tone but Devin was like a cat that caught her tongue.

Almost immediately, after her ‘complications’, Devin leaned in for a stark kiss. He didn’t wish to go further but Molly’s emotions took over and held his face for a longer embrace. Molly was shaken by it all but in no way was she going to end it so soon. 

As the kiss deepened, the atmosphere got warmer, there was strong heat radiating off of their bodies, their breathing tensed and mixed emotions filled the void. Neither of them pulled away and the only tension that was present was sexual, hunger, and devotion. 

Weston found himself closing any gaps between Molly and him. Molly found herself laying on her back and pulling Devin along with her. 

Their clothes slid off their bodies. Moans, gasps, and sighs flowed from between their lips. Anything that belonged to Molly was in the hands of Devin’s and anything of his; Molly held it near and dear to her.

Molly’s glasses were fogging up and Devin effortlessly slid them off her face and lightly tossed them to the side. Her cherry-red lipstick smeared all over his rosy, swollen lips. Her fingers curled themselves around his hair, creating messy ringlets. Devin had one hand clutching the mattress for support and the other one stroking her face. 

As he entered her eagerly, Molly truly felt something. She felt alive, she felt unstoppable; she felt loved and cared for. Devin’s name was the only word she carried in her vocabulary. His name became her native language. 

Devin simply groaned in her ear as he ‘made love to her’; as Molly thought. She didn’t want to think of it as ‘fucking’ or a ‘one night stand’. She was certain that their closeness was worth more than that. 

“Oh Devin” she shuddered as Devin viciously picked up the pace. Molly’s nails gripped his back, occasionally slipping from his sweat, leaving scratches on him. Feeling her core tingle in a mesmerizing sensation, Molly wrapped her legs around his waist to intensify the pleasure. Devin’s throat was too desiccated to even voice a sound. Molly’s tone reached high pitched squeals of encouragement as she rode her climax. 

Once she came, Molly was sensitive but Devin hadn’t finished yet. Being that she always catered to him, she wanted him to receive the maximum pleasure that she acquired. She let him pound into her harder, desperately hoping his climax would come soon. No matter the slight pain she endured, seeing Devin flustered above her and because of her; distracted her from the pain.

Throughout the whole time they had sex, not once did Devin made eye contact with Molly. She tried to catch his sight but her eyes would involuntarily close from the satisfaction. She needed Devin’s stare in order for her to truly grasp reality; she wanted to make sure it wasn’t another wet dream of hers.

Molly then tilted his head to meet his gaze and dove into his eyes. She swore she saw affection in his eyes before he closed them for a kiss as he reached his peak. That made Molly feel like she truly belonged in the world and her place was to be next to him as more than just his lawyer. 

Devin rolled over, catching his breath and murmuring incomprehensible words. Molly laid there with a glow on her that not even the dark night could dim away.

-

  
The next day, Molly woke up energetic and anxious to see Devin after their night of passion. She felt giddy inside and visions of her and Devin were constantly replaying in her head. 

Devin called Molly in for work, around the late evening, to pick up some stolen goods. She wore her favorite Mariner Blue power suit that contoured her figure like a dream.

She rushed to meet Devin at his office but before she did, she stopped by a café to buy him his favorite caffeinated drink. 

 

Rushing to the doors to his office, her heart palpitated like that of a person suffering a coronary. She froze right before the doors, hearing a muffled voice shouting. Molly knocked twice before entering. 

“I don’t care if we went over our budget, just do it!” Devin slammed the phone back down and saw Molly standing by the door with an odd look on her face.

“I bought you some coffee from the Bean Machine, Devin” she barely had the opportunity to voice out the last two words of her sentence before Devin snatched the drink from her hands. He plopped down on his desk, closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Molly walked over to him, touching his forehead and kissing his cheek. 

“Are you okay?” she worried.

“Are you?” Devin pushed Molly’s hand away and stood up.

“I’m only-”

“Creeping me out” he piped in. Molly stepped back, holding her hand and feeling embarrassed. Both stood quiet and awkwardly but Devin was skeptical about her movements. He studied her and when she looked down in shame, it clicked!

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, sweetheart” Devin snorted. It only kicked Molly way low than she already was. “You didn’t take last night… _serious_ did you?” he asked as he tried to contain his laughter.

“When we made love last night, I thought-”

“Wait a minute, ‘made love’? What?! You thought wrong Molls” he taunted, “It was all…” he struggled to find the ‘right words’, “It was just business, nothing personal”

Molly’s eyes were welling up with threatening tears. She bit her quivering lower lip and the hand Devin tainted was gripped near her heart with a pressured white-knuckled fist. She forced herself to regulate her breathing. Molly was always a tough shell but Devin became the force that was crushing her. 

Devin’s laughter subsided when he saw how crushed she was. Seeing her down did things to him. He couldn’t stand looking at her and it angered him that even at her vulnerable state, deep down inside, Devin felt ashamed for leading her on. No one, not even his own mother, had that effect on him. He didn’t want to admit it but Molly was most certainly his weakness.

He lowered his head to meet the tear that slowly trickled down her face. It stung him. 

Trying to sound collected, he spoke, “Maybe you should take the day off, yunno, to sort yourself out. We’re not that busy anyway” 

She remembered the deal they had with the cars he wanted and reminded him that she was to pick them up to avoid any suspicions. Since it dealt with money- more importantly his money, Devin hated himself when he didn’t refuse her offer, “I’ll sort you with a driver, you shouldn’t be behind a wheel in your uhh… condition”

  
-

  
Molly was in no way, shape, or form, mentally ready to deal with anyone. Her eyes were puffy from crying. The driver, thankfully, didn’t question her but he did worried. All she thought about was Devin seeing their 'night of passion' as _just business_  and that it was _nothing personal_.

 The man she was arranged to meet walked towards her and brought her back to reality. 

“Hello Franklin” she casually greeted. 

“Yeah, where’s Devin at?” the young man replied, “Somewhere meditating or rippin’ somebody off?”

“In light of the drama your efforts caused, we thought it is perhaps not the best idea for you two to be seen together for a while”

“Where’s the money?” the young man grew impatient.

She took a deep breath, “Mr. Weston is one of the most brilliant investors the world has even known. He’s… obviously a maverick but he’s also rigorous in his research.”

“Yeah he might be brilliant- look lemme be the first to tell you, he ain’t gonna fall in love with yo’ ass. Now where the fuck is my money?”

The last heartstring that held Molly’s heart, snapped.

She was always a realist and having the young man actually tell her the visual truth only added to her pain. In a way, Devin falling in love with her was an example of the perception becoming the reality. Embarrassingly, Franklin was the reality that pulled her out of her delusional perception.

She stood sternly, “The best thing that could’ve happened to you in the situation has happened. He is going to hold your money, invest it in his alpha fund and make the funds available to you at a time as the transfer will not induce from the undue attention” 

Molly sat in the car and the young man followed, “Which is a polite way of saying I’m getting robbed? Are you fucking kiddin’ me?” 

“That is the short sighted and frankly immature way of seeing things, Mr. Clinton” she slammed the door, “Let’s go!” she snapped at the driver.

“I boost cars and pop muthafuckahs, maturity is not really my fuckin’ thing” she heard the young man’s voice in the background.

Ignoring Franklin, Molly took a deep breath before the crying commenced. She felt the driver’s eyes on her, “Just drop me off my house”

  
Once the driver pulled up, she bolted out of the car and into her house. There she let out her loudest cries, her boiling fury and her bottled sorrows. Never did she ever think Devin would treat her so low. She promised herself to never allow anyone, especially a man, to treat her like filth. Deep down, however, she felt like she needed someone to appreciate her in order for her to function and to strive and the only person who appreciated her was Devin but Devin was also the one who fucked her over.

After hours of her decomposing at home, she got in her car and drove. She had no direction but she had the urge to disappear but everything around her reminded her of Devin. The radio played love songs or heartbreak songs. 

It was dark out and the roads she drove on only made her think more. She lingered on the thought of Devin leading her on, on purpose; to satisfy and feed his ego. She came to terms that Devin seduced her last night as part of a joke- a sick tease.

  
She ended up driving into Sandy Shores. There were trailer parks, pick-up trucks, dirt bikes, meth and crack heads all around her. There, she stood out like a sore thumb for she was still in her power suit and driving a luxurious car. Nonetheless, she kept still but seconds after the silence became too loud, she heaved and burst out into tears again. She rested her head on the steering well, letting all her anguish flow out of her.

  
Then, a sudden tap was heard on the window. Molly jerked at the sound and looked up to see a man in a red and black plaid flannel. 

“Who the hell are you?” questioned the man. Molly’s heart was racing again but this time it was out of fear. She heard many stories of cannibals living in Sandy Shores.

She ignored the man and started her engine. 

The man leaned in closer to see who was behind the wheel, “Molly? Molly Schultz? What are you doing here?” the man asked. She removed the keys from the ignition and took a real good luck at the guy. 

Bingo. 

It was a known _associate_ , Trevor Philips. 

She slightly rolled down her window enough for him to hear her, “Nothing. What do you want?” she answered emotionlessly. 

“I thought you were an FIB agent lookin’ to get killed” he joked. Molly turned her head back to the scene she had in front of her, ignoring him.

“Did you come lookin’ for me then sweetheart?” he flirted, “Did Devin’s ol’ flaccid boy kept you from cuming?” he sneered.

Molly had enough of people mentioning Devin Weston’s name. She had enough of people, of the lies, the games, everything! It had gotten to the point that Molly was starting to regret the night she was fucked by Weston. 

Her hands gripped the steering wheel, “Be quiet” she murmured

“Excuse me?” Trevor’s smirk faded.

She got out of the car, “I said be quiet! Devin this, Devin that, enough with Devin! I don’t want to hear anything about him, is that clear, Philips?!” 

“Did that fucker hurt you?” he growled. His hands were balled into a tight fist, seemingly ready to kill.

Molly, taken aback with his actions, retorted, “No. He didn’t do anything, I- I’m just exhausted with work and I” she stopped herself, “I don’t have to explain myself to you, goodnight Mr. Philips” she retorted.

Before she even had the chance to put her foot in the car, Trevor gripped the door open. “Then why were you just crying?”

“I said I don’t have to explain myself to you or to anybody!”

Trevor took a few deep breaths before he opened his mouth to speak again, “I like you, alright. Ever since the day I laid my eyes on you, I knew you and I could have some sort of special connection. You’re smart, independent, strong, and of course drop dead beautiful” he sighed, “And seeing you hurt is like seeing my own mother hurt; it crushes me. I can tell you’ve been crying, maybe even before you drove here. You look like you had a bad day and I want to know if that demented fuck you work for, did this to you!” he snarled.

She didn’t know how to feel in that moment. Someone, who she barely even knew, confessed their infatuation to her. “I appreciate your comments and concerns, Mr. Philips, but we work together and things would end up getting messy and unprofessional.”

His face lit up, “So if we weren’t working together-”

“Not a chance, Mr. Philips, goodnight” she repeated.

“Wait” the man paused, “You and Devin” he made sexual hand gestures; startling Molly. Her face turned red with embarrassment. 

Trevor took a few steps back, “I’m right, aren’t I? He fucked you over; both literally and figuratively” he continued.

Molly’s silence was his answer. Trevor’s blood boiled throughout his ravaged body. He never did like Devin Weston and when he found out he toyed with a woman he crushed for, he was out for the kill.

Suddenly, Mr. Philips stomped away but was held back by Molly. “Devin’s a busy man anyway; he and I wouldn’t have worked out. It’s quite a laugh if you think about it” she faked her smile and swallowed hard to avoid the tears.

“Wait a minute, _quite a laugh_? Is that what he said to you? Listen, sweetheart, there’s always time for love; always. There are some fucking idiots out in this world who believe love is a waste of time and that’s their fucking problem.”

Molly, oddly enough, was absorbed the man’s words. He spoke truth and the truth always did hurt. 

“I bet you felt something when he fucked you or you _thought_  you felt something, correct?” 

“There are very few people like Mr. Weston. He’s a multi-billionaire with so much to his name. I would take away from that” she responded.

“No, you would **add** to that and more, you know this. A man with money is a man with false security and zero happiness but a man with someone he loves, now that is complete bliss. Now tell me, do you still like him or ‘love’ him?”

Molly nodded slightly, agitating the man even more. “Why?! Just fucking why did you fall for a prick like that?!” the man shouted, “Other men on this planet would kill just to have a woman like you by their side and that fucker had you and he chewed you up and spit you out! Arghh! That mother- you deserve to be appreciated for all you do and for who you are! That dumb motherfucker would rid you the minute you stop making his bank!” he shouted.

Seconds after he calmed down he took a deep breath and spoke, “Now I” he walked closer to her, “can treat you like a human being. I, Trevor Philips, can love you and respect you the way you need to be and unlike that vermin that fucked you; I will hold everything you give near and dear to me, ‘cause I’m no heartless motherfucker.”  

The closer he kept walking, the closer Molly’s back came close to her car. “Mr. Philips, this was a-” the man slammed his hand on her car, closing Molly in.

“Give me a chance to show you how wrong you are for chasing a piece of shit who won’t ever love you” 

She winced at his words, “Stop” 

“Just one chance, that’s all I’m asking for. I can make you the happiest woman alive” he held her fragile hand.

She tried to pull her hand away from his grip but he only gripped tighter. Not hard enough for it to hurt but just right for her to not be able to pull away.

“Stop” she repeated as a mixture of anger and sadness coated the woman.

“Molly, stop fucking hurting yourself by chasing after him!” he paused, “I’m a mature man, alright? I can handle the heat and anything that comes with it, I can fucking handle it.”

“I said stop!” her eyes met Trevor’s.He saw the moon reflecting off her wet face. 

“The way he toyed with you” he tucked a few strands of hair away from her face, “none of that will happen with me.” He removed her glasses and with his thumbs he whipped her face clean. As more tears stopped at her tear ducts, she closed her eyes to allow them to finally fall.

The man saw she had her eyes closed and sought the opportunity for a kiss. He leaned in slowly, with his eyes still open, studying her soft features and hoping she’d keep her eyes closed. Trevor’s lips made sweet contact with hers. She slightly jumped but somewhat eased into it. Molly didn’t necessarily kiss back but she didn’t push him off either. 

The man broke the kiss and both of their eyes fluttered open. Her eyes, like that of an adorable sad puppy-dog, clawed at the rugged man’s heart. He felt for her. He had a feeling that she was a very fragile woman underneath her tough exterior. 

He gulped, waiting to be smacked by Molly but she didn’t move. Instead, they both shared an eerie silence. He studied her face and could tell she wasn’t going anywhere. Trevor took another risky chance and leaned in for another kiss but his time, Molly kissed back. 

Her _hesitation_  soon became an urge, while the cool chilly night soon felt hot and intense like the desert. His hands were locked on her hips and Molly’s hands were still a bit hesitant to touch and explore but her urged her. He **urged**  her to touch him. He **wanted**  her to touch him.

Molly’s hands sluggishly cupped his stubble face while he gently pinned her up the car, softly gripping her hair. He felt her hip bone through his navy-cuffed jeans and she felt his semi through her slacks.

Knowing such a fragile woman with a powerful mind; her time of weakness was to come and he believed it showed just then as they kissed.

 

Trevor found _the spot_ , located right above her collarbone; having her arch her back to him. Her lazy moans sung in his ear and made him feeble. Faint whispers, moans and grunts were slowly becoming full. Both parties had complete control of what they were doing but neither of them wanted to stop. 

His hands slithered from her thigh to her bottom impatiently. Her hands, almost violently, balled his flannel in her fists for an even closer encounter. 

Not even the whores Trevor Philips fucked had this much effort, which didn’t surprise him; they were only looking to get paid but Molly was looking to be loved. Molly parted from the kiss with a hand on each of his shoulders, holding him back and staring at the man she was beginning to ache for. 

“Somethin’ wrong?” he faintly panted. 

Molly, like a mute, said nothing and kept her brown eyes deep into his hazel ones. His lips tainted with her cherry-red lipstick. She loosened her grip on his shoulders and swiftly opened the back seat doors of her car, dragging him along for the _ride_. 

They messily scurried around, trying to find a comfortable spot while still keeping their lips glued onto one another. Once they were at ease with their place, Molly felt his semi turning into a full-on. For some odd reason, she felt comfortable with it and she was also becoming more aroused.

Molly pried the lose buttons off his plaid shirt, revealing his toned chest while he helped remove the unlawful layers of clothing she had on. Considering the sexual tension between them, he wondered how she managed with all the layers.

Finally tossing her blouse to the side, he eyed her body completely. Still, with her bra and panties on, he wanted to savor the moment. The way she looked underneath him, was view he would never get tired of.

Molly, feeling shy from his silence, tried to cover herself. 

“You don’t have to be shy, I’m infatuated with how you look…beneath me” he held her hands and kissed her fingertips; making Molly’s lips part for a sigh, “and moaning because of me” he removed the bra strap on her left shoulder and kissed her in the process.

He did the same to her right shoulder, placing a wet trail of kisses that ran down her upper arm. Molly gasped as she felt the dampness being brushed lightly with his warm breath. With her bra still on her slick body, he kissed and licked in between her breasts.

“Trevor” she murmured, holding his strong shoulders. He kissed her chest and left love bites on her in no order. Whenever he heard her moan sporadically, his teeth set camp and softly bit into her flesh. 

Molly left, what remained of her lipstick, on his crown. She felt calm, almost lazy; elegant yet sleazy. She then helped him removed her bra. Trevor massaged her breasts and sucked on her hard nipples. 

“Oh” she gasped.

Her panties were no longer dry and were coated with her juices. With the car door still opened, Trevor shimmied backwards, taking her panties along with him and bringing her to the edge of her seat; literally. 

She felt the desert’s wind hit her dripping core, earning another feline moan. He held her panties with a tight fist and smelled them. The aroma, **her**  aroma, introduced him to a new drug. He messily put her panties in his pocket before kneeling towards her womanhood.

“Sweet Jesus” he moaned, his breath glazed her moisture, causing Molly to twitch.

He bowed his head towards her and kissed her clit, having her hairs peck at the sides of his face.

“Ahh” she jerked. 

Trevor pointed his tongue at her entrance while his calloused thumb rubbed her swollen clit. 

“Oh, oh, oh” she pitched as he hit the right places. 

Soon his tongue was replaced, immediately with two fingers and his thumb was replaced with his tongue. Molly was extremely aroused that her swollen cunt kept pushing his fingers out of her but he pushed through it. If anything, it encouraged him to pump his fingers into her faster. Then, he rushed towards her for another kiss so she could taste herself. 

Molly’s tongue circled with his before her teeth sunk down on his lower lip. Her hand held his wrist that pumped into her and the other one held his feverish face. It only took a few more pumps before Molly felt a tightening sensation in her stomach, accompanied with erratic moaning. 

Trevor felt her pussy tighten irregularly around his fingers. He broke the kiss and once again he kneeled before her cunt with his fingers still pleasuring her. Curling his fingers and encircling his tongue on her nub, Molly was seconds away from an orgasm.

“Trevor, Trevor, oh, oh” she cried as she climaxed on his fingers. The loudest sounds were made with Trevor’s fingers still pumping into Molly’s squirting cunt.

Her pussy was glossed with her cum, which had Trevor’s erection bothered.

In no time, he unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his jeans and lowered the zipper. He hooked his member out of his briefs, giving it a few smooth tugs with the lubricant of his precum.

None of them had a condom and Molly wasn’t on the pill. It set Trevor a few steps back until Molly spoke, “we’ll be fine” she whispered, a glisten hinted her eyes. He liked hearing her say that; it made him feel secure and desired.

With her promise, Trevor eased himself into her.

“Ohh good Lord” he moaned as half of his erection was inside of his erection was inside of her clenching walls. Molly, as aroused and impatient as she was, curved her back and forced the rest of his member inside of her.

The sweet sounds of his length pounding into her squirming body sealed the car. Her cunt was still squirting spots of cum while he thrust in her. Molly’s breasts jerked to Trevor’s rhythmic movements and his mouth was all over her body, leaving sloppy kisses all over and sucking on her bouncing breasts. 

Her voiced grunts turned into high pitched, promising squeaks and moans that carried his name. His hands palmed her damped breasts before gripping harshly on her hips. Her nails cinched his arms and left trails of marks on his neck. The car was shaking and the window became clouded with sex, whilst the desert heat awoke in the night. 

The limitation of spreading her legs wider didn’t hold him back. Trevor spread her lips open instead and the cool wind penetrated her sensitive nub.

“Ohhhh yesss” she moaned while she gripped his upper arm and tossed her head back; closing her eyes reluctantly. 

Molly loosened her grip on her breast and teasingly lowered her hand to her burning region, rubbing her clit.

“Fuck” Trevor moaned, concentrating on her dainty fingers that worked like magic on her puffy clit. She’d quiver beneath him whenever she found her spot. She was close to yet another climax but teased herself; stopping split seconds before reaching her peak. She’d rub her clit in half a circle and halt, delaying her orgasm and making Trevor weak to his knees.

He slowed his thrusts as she laid back, still pleasuring herself. Once the teasing caught up to Molly, her moans were moments apart from the last one. Every high octave she voiced, Trevor hastily impaled her powerfully.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, Mollyyy” he moaned as he felt he walls tighten around his cock. 

“Ah, ah, ah” she gasped as she cummed and layered his cock with her juices; gripping tightly on the car’s leather seats. As she rode out her luscious-gushing wave, Trevor came inside her. 

“Ohhhh and I feel the voidd” he breathed as he filled her dripping pussy with loud spurts of cum. He tilted his head back, mentally pleading for her cum covered pussy to never stop pulsating around his cum covered cock.

Shortly after Molly and Trevor came back to earth, Molly pushed him off her and prized her sweaty body from the leather seats. 

As she dressed herself, Trevor tried to catch his breath, “You can crash at my place if you’d like”

Putting her pants and blouse on, she turned her gaze away from him. “No thank you, I have a home”

“It’s late already, c’mon inside” he gently grabbed her arm.

Molly yanked her arm from his hold and changed her tone, “I’ll have Mr. Weston pay you and your associates for the cars as soon as possible”

“Wait, why are you talking about business-?”

She snatched her heels from the cold dirt and entered her car, “Because that’s what this was, Mr. Philips”

He followed her, peering into her window with an anxious look as she started her car.

Ignoring his stare, she looked straight at the lake and stated, “It was just business, nothing personal” …and drove away.


End file.
